Furious
by JantoJones
Summary: Napoleon takes two of U.N.C.L.E.'s mechanics to task.


Napoleon Solo was furious. It was rare for him to allow such a negative emotion to take a hold, as it could cloud his judgement at the wrong time, but today he was letting it flow. He paced back and forth in Waverly's office as he vented his absolute anger. The two men, who were the recipients of the CEA's ire, stood with their heads down. Neither man had ever seen Solo in such a state. What was worse for them was the way Mr Waverly was just sitting back and waiting. If Mr Solo was this angry, what was the chief going to be like?

Finally, when Solo had run out of steam, the Old Man invited Ernie Webb and Steve Benson to take a seat. They did so without once raising their eyes. Both men fully accepted their part in the accident, and had admitted that they had been less than careful, all because of who the car had been for.

"This organisation is non-partisan," Waverly said, calmly and quietly. "Whilst you are perfectly entitled to your political opinions and beliefs, they must never be allowed to interfere with the work we do. Especially when that interference is a conscious decision."

He sucked on his pipe in an effort to calm himself. His doctor had warned him not to do anything to aggravate his ulcer. Waverly had been all too aware that a Soviet agent would ruffle feathers at a headquarters which was staffed mainly by Americans, but he had been here for six years. Not many people had an issue with it anymore, and most had even gotten used to the man's brusque manner, knowing that it was a shell he wore to protect himself. It would seem, however, that a little anti-Soviet sentiment was still alive in the motor pool.

"It is a miracle that Mr Kuryakin survived the accident," Waverly continued. "It is lucky for you that he is remarkably resilient. However, your failure to provide him with a roadworthy vehicle, simply because you disagree with where he comes from, is tantamount to criminal negligence. Worse still, you almost jeopardised an assignment of global importance. What do you have to say for yourselves?"

Benson hung his head even lower, but Webb finally looked up. Both Waverly and Solo could see the regret in his expression but were certain it had more to do with being caught, rather than what he had done. However, he didn't say anything in response to Waverly's question. The attention of all four men moved to the pneumatic door as it slid open and Illya hobbled in on crutches.

The Russian's face was a mass of bruises, but his black eyes did nothing to diminish the ice in his stare. The anger Napoleon had shown paled into nothingness against the wrath Illya's eyes were promising. Benson turned almost green with nausea. He hadn't wanted to be involved, but Webb was his superior, and Benson had a young family to provide for.

"I have no doubt that you should still be in medical, Mr Kuryakin," Waverly stated. "However, you're just in time to hear what these two men have to say."

Illya made his painful way to a seat opposite them and sat down.

"Well?" he prompted.

"I'm sorry," Benson said, looking Illya straight in the eye. "I didn't want to be involved, but I couldn't afford to risk losing my job. I know I am fully at fault and will accept whatever punishment is given to me."

He turned to Waverly. "I have just one request, Sir."

"And what would that be?"

"If I am to be incarcerated, please take care of my family."

"You are at fault," Illya told him, "However, with reports gathered by Mr Solo, I am inclined to believe you were coerced. It is not up to me to decide on your punishment, but I will formally request that you be given another chance."

Everyone turned to Waverly who was nodding in agreement. He told Benson that he would be given three months to prove himself worthy of that chance.

"During this time, you will be under strict supervision, but not by Mr Webb here."

"I don't believe this!" Webb yelled, finally breaking his silence. "He is just as guilty as I am and you're letting him off!"

"I believe that Mr Benson was forced by you to neglect the repairs needed on the car you gave to Mr Kuryakin," the Old Man told him. "He has also shown that he is repentant of his actions. You have not. To that end, you will be sent to our prison facility on Antarctica."

Napoleon had been expecting Webb's reaction, so had his gun out before the man could launch himself across the table. Waverly calmly called for security to come and take him to a holding cell. Benson was given leave to go back to work.

"Allow me to express my disappointment at this turn of events, Mr Kuryakin," Waverly told his Russian agent. "I had thought we were well past this."

Illya gave a slight nod of acknowledgment but didn't reply. Instead, he excused himself and left the office. He had been given medical leave, and for once he was going to accept it.


End file.
